


Physical

by Anonymous



Series: Reddie PWPs [5]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Coming Untouched, Doctor/Patient Roleplay, Eddie Kaspbrak's medical trauma... and the sexualizing of it for healing purposes, Established Relationship, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Roleplay, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: At the party, their friends relentlessly teased Eddie for making his boyfriend dress up like a doctor—keep your roleplay in the bedroom, they said—which he really should’ve seen coming. Stan said it was worse than the Paul Bunyan/Babe the Blue Ox year, and everyone shuddered at the memory. Richie said, “Hey, if we aren’t allowed to sexualize our trauma, how are we supposed to get over it?” to which Bev quirked an eyebrow and suggested, “Therapy?”Eddie rolled his eyes and said, “I don’t havedoctor trauma,” and everyone went silent, clearly unconvinced but willing to let Eddie live comfortably in his delusions a while longer.Or, Eddie has a realization, and Richie helps him through it.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Reddie PWPs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116113
Comments: 24
Kudos: 166
Collections: Clowntown Kink Meme 2021





	Physical

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [clowntown2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/clowntown2021) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 40 yr old Reddie roleplaying (they're already in relationship or whatever).  
> Doctor!richie doing prostate inspection to patient!eddie, bonus point if eddie pretend to be a tease.  
> It ends with they both breaking characters and richie fucking eddie so hard he pass out right after.

The doctor costume was for Halloween initially; Bev liked to throw parties and everyone was required to dress up, no exceptions, yes that means you, too, Stan. Since humiliation was the price of entry, Richie and Eddie decided to forgo all dignity and find the stupidest costumes possible. The first year, Eddie wore a red flannel and grew out his facial hair for a couple weeks prior—he was Paul Bunyan—and Richie wore a cowbell around his neck and a blue onesie that he had to order special in his size—he was Babe the Blue Ox! Their friends hated it, especially since Richie insisted he was dressed as a sexy ox. The ox part wasn’t necessarily what Eddie found sexy about it, but the blue onesie that Richie wore was too tight around his ass and, well. He’s only human. 

This year, Richie wanted to go as a hot doctor and a hot nurse. They thumb-warred to decide who would play what part, and Richie was disappointed when he lost and Eddie chose to be the nurse. “You always get to wear the slutty costume!” Eddie argued, laughingly, while Richie begged to switch. He was gonna shave his legs and _everything_. 

“Maybe we can both be hot nurses,” Richie offered, but Eddie held his ground. 

So, Eddie got to wear the white frock and thigh-high stockings—a uniform no actual working nurse has _ever_ worn—and Richie was stuck with the boring, slightly more realistic doctor costume: teal scrubs, a white lab coat, stethoscope, surgical mask. The whole shebang. 

At the party, their friends relentlessly teased Eddie for making his boyfriend dress up like a doctor—keep your roleplay in the bedroom, they said—which he really should’ve seen coming. Stan said it was worse than the Paul Bunyan/Babe the Blue Ox year, and everyone shuddered at the memory. Richie said, “Hey, if we aren’t allowed to sexualize our trauma, how are we supposed to get over it?” to which Bev quirked an eyebrow and suggested, “Therapy?” 

Eddie rolled his eyes and said, “I don’t have _doctor trauma_ ,” and everyone went silent, clearly unconvinced but willing to let Eddie live comfortably in his delusions a while longer. 

_Oh, god_ , Eddie thought. _Do I have doctor trauma?_

Later that night, he was a little drunk and not so much dancing with Richie as just slumped against his chest sorta swaying back and forth to the weird and totally un-dance-able horror movie soundtrack music that played from the speakers. Richie had spent the night running his fingers along the edge of Eddie’s slutty thigh-high socks, and saying things that didn’t totally make sense like, “Paging Dr. Boner.” 

Now Eddie mumbled against his chest, “I don’t have… like, _trauma_. I actually like going to the doctor, at least I did once I was an adult.”

“What do you like about it?” Richie asked him. “Genuine question, I fucking hate the doctor, so I’m trying to understand your twisted little mind.” 

Eddie sighed. “Um. I liked that they… told me I was okay. I could go in there with all my fucking anxieties and they would listen and look me over and tell me I was fine. And I believed it when I was there. That’s why I used to go so often, when I was with Myra, it was like… the only thing that temporarily made me feel better.” 

Richie clicked his tongue, not totally unsympathetic but not delicate, either. Eddie likes that about him, though. “Sounds like a complex to me, but, hey. Whatever works.” 

“Oh, god,” Eddie said flatly into the hollow of Richie’s throat. “I totally have doctor trauma.” 

“I could have told you that, like, thirty years ago, my guy.”

—

The idea of roleplay didn’t immediately occur to Eddie—he was taking slow steps into a more adventurous sex life, with Richie as an extremely willing enabler to this exploration—but the night of the party it was more than enough to leave the cheap Party City costume on, thigh-high socks and all, while Richie fucked him. If Eddie thought about Richie’s hands in latex gloves or imagined the cold metal of a stethoscope on his back during it, well. That’s his business.

It wasn’t actually until the next morning, when they were picking up the clothes littered on the bedroom floor, that Eddie went out on a limb. 

Richie picked up the plastic stethoscope, no more functional than a child’s toy, and the surgical mask and frowned at them. “Throwing these away, I guess.” 

“Hey, I was thinking,” Eddie blurted, and Richie froze and glanced up. 

Eddie paused, wondering if it was too late to backtrack and say anything other than, _I want you to pretend to be a doctor because I think I’ll definitely get off on that_ , because it was embarrassing, but he was already in too deep. And the momentary embarrassment of vulnerability always proved worth it with Richie. He could already picture Richie’s reaction to this. He would laugh in surprise and then assure Eddie he wasn’t laughing _at_ him, and then probably direct Eddie to make an appointment through his secretary, because Richie always took things both too seriously and not seriously enough. 

“Yes?” Richie prompted after Eddie had been silently staring at him for a few seconds. He slung the stethoscope around his neck and that gave Eddie the final horny push he needed to just fucking say it. 

“Maybe you could… give me a check-up sometime?” 

No one can say Eddie doesn’t know Richie. He did laugh, once, his face lighting up in unrestrained joy. Then he rushed to say, “Yes, sorry, yes, just… to clarify: you want to do some doctor roleplay? Like, in a sexy way, right? I don’t actually have any medical qualifications.” 

“Yes, in a sexy way,” Eddie said flatly, in no small amount of pain, but enduring it. 

“Oh my god.” Richie looked so ridiculously happy. “Yes, obviously yes, but you’ll have to call and make an appointment and I’m booked until next month.”

—

If Richie got his way, Eddie really would have had to go to another room and call while Richie played a secretary and gone over his insurance details and answered a questionnaire on his medical history– but luckily it only took one stern look to get Richie to drop these world-building details.

They did make a formal appointment though, for later that week. This gave Eddie time to go out to the drugstore and get an actual stethoscope—the plastic one would just not fit the bill—and some latex gloves, after deciding the food prep gloves he used when handling raw chicken in the kitchen wouldn’t work for this purpose. He was already worried that the cashier would somehow be able to tell he was purchasing medical accessories for _sex reasons_ , so he made sure to pick up lube from a different store. 

The appointment also served the purpose of making them both a little wound up and hot for it. Maybe scheduled sex was a symptom of mundane adulthood, but Eddie actually liked it. Spontaneity can be overrated in his opinion; he likes anticipation. All day at work he felt a little itchy, and telling his coworkers he was leaving early that afternoon for a doctor appointment? Felt downright dirty. 

For the record, Richie was willing to work around Eddie’s schedule for the “appointment,” but Eddie had some hours to use. Plus afternoon sex on a weekday is such an indulgent concept that Eddie could hardly resist. 

All this anticipation meant that he was pretty much ready to go as soon as he got home. Richie met him at the door, greeted him (out of character) with a quick kiss and said he’d meet him in the bathroom in ten minutes. 

Eddie went into their bedroom and into the attached bathroom, shedding all his clothes and putting on a bathrobe backward, so that it opened around his ass. This was an improvised substitute for a hospital gown, something that Eddie didn’t feel compelled to purchase in order to maintain the illusion. They were already using the bathroom as an exam room, so some suspension of disbelief was required. 

However, Richie maintained committed to the realism so he really did make Eddie wait ten minutes before he appeared in the bathroom, easing the door open, then shut. 

Eddie was already half-hard, sitting on the edge of the bathroom counter, his feet dangling. 

Richie shot him a neutral, professional smile—with a sparkle of playful excitement to his eyes, but he was a good actor, so Eddie almost missed it—and said, “Edward, hope I haven’t kept you waiting too long. How are you feeling today?” 

He was carrying a clipboard, Eddie realized with delight. While Richie studied it, Eddie wondered what papers he chose to display instead of medical records. It looked like an assortment of credit card bills, actually. 

Richie wore his glasses, of course, and the Halloween costume: scrubs, a lab coat. He was barefoot, which broke the immersion, but added enough charm that Eddie thought he preferred it that way. The box of latex gloves and a bottle of lube sat on the bathroom counter next to Eddie. That was ultimately where this was going, as they had discussed, but Richie was definitely going to make him wait for it. 

“Feeling good,” Eddie answered. “You can, uh. Call me Eddie.” 

Richie smiled. “You can call me Dr. Tozier.” 

God. Eddie tried to stop the goofy smile that spread across his face but it was no use. He felt like he was starring in the worst, cheesiest porno. 

“Well, Eddie.” Richie set down the clipboard on the closed toilet seat and stepped up to him. “Let’s make sure you’re as healthy as you look.” 

Richie pulled gloves onto his hands already, and Eddie felt ashamedly turned on at the sound of the latex snap. 

“Going to… check your heartbeat.” Richie fumbled with the stethoscope, a crease appearing between his eyebrows. 

It occurred to Eddie that Richie, having not gone to regular physicals in a long, long time, probably had little idea of what one actually entailed. Whatever. It was cute, and his dick was still hard about it. Eddie didn’t actually want to fuck a doctor, after all, he wanted to fuck Richie, so the little reminders of the goofball man he loves were more than welcome. 

Richie stood to the side of Eddie’s legs and reached for where the robe gaped around his naked back. Eddie tensed a little at the cold press of metal to his skin, first on one side of his spine then the other. 

“Okay,” Richie muttered sagely. “Sounds good. Breathe in for me.”

Eddie did, slowly, feeling his lungs expand. 

“And out. Nice and slow. Good.” Richie pulled away to stand in front of him. “Everything sounds good. Let’s do the reflexes.” 

Eddie chuckled a little, while Richie knelt to the floor. He didn’t have a rubber mallet so he just tapped on Eddie’s knee, lightly with his fist. At first he was too high on the kneecap, so nothing happened. He tried lower and actually triggered the reflex as Eddie’s leg involuntarily kicked out. Richie caught his bare ankle in one of his gloved hands. 

“Good,” he murmured, running his hand up Eddie’s leg a little, ruffling the coarse hair that thinned around his knee. 

Eddie shivered and spread his knees a little. He wasn’t wearing any underwear of course, so this definitely gave Richie an eyeful. 

“Oh, Edward,” Richie said, smirking a little as he looked up Eddie’s robe. “We’ll get there. Don’t rush this.” 

“What’s next, doctor?” Eddie asked, smirking right back at him. He pressed his toes down toward Richie’s crotch, discovering he was just as hard under the costume scrubs. 

Richie held both of Eddie’s calves now, crouching on the floor. “Next is… Um.” The corner of his mouth twitched. “Check your… throat.”

“My throat?” Eddie repeated, grinning, as Richie got back to his feet. 

“Yes, I’m the doctor, don’t question me,” Richie said, and he took Eddie’s jaw in his gloved hand. It wasn’t rough but it was _firm_ , and Eddie loved that. “Say ah,” Richie instructed. 

Eddie did, opening his mouth, letting his tongue fall out just past his lower lip. 

Richie placed his thumb on his tongue, pressing down, and Eddie immediately closed his lips and sucked. 

“Good,” Richie said absently, staring at Eddie’s mouth with dark eyes. “Only one thing left.” 

Eddie hummed around his thumb. Richie was standing between his spread legs, his other hand light on his hip. 

“Gotta check your prostate,” Richie said. “That’s the most important thing.” 

Eddie nodded. Richie stepped back to give Eddie space to slide off the counter, and he took his hand out of his mouth, reaching for the lube instead. Eddie turned to face the counter, realizing that this meant he’d be facing the mirror, which sent an additional thrill up his spine, heat blooming in his gut. 

“ _The_ most important thing,” Eddie repeated, teasing as he spread his legs and gripped the edge of the counter. 

“Yes,” Richie agreed, his voice comically serious. “It’s the single most important part of your health. Trust me, I’m a medical professional.” 

And he spread the loose flaps of the bathrobe to expose Eddie’s ass. 

Eddie was really hard now; he could feel pre-come beading at his head, and he hadn’t been touched at all. He knew Richie was going to make him even crazier before he’d lay a hand on his cock, but Eddie was willing to wait for it. 

Richie started with one finger circling his rim. The lube was cold and Eddie flinched a little, feeling the way he contracted against the touch. 

“I can’t do the exam if you’re too tight,” Richie said gently. His other hand was on Eddie’s hip. “Need you to relax.” 

Eddie nodded his head, making eye contact with Richie in the mirror. “Can you help me relax, doctor?” He pressed back into Richie’s hand, where he cupped it around Eddie’s ass, squeezing once. 

“I have some methods,” Richie said, and sank to his knees again. 

Eddie jolted as soon as he felt Richie’s tongue on him, lapping a broad stripe over his asshole, where he was spreading him with one hand. 

“Ah, _fuck_ ,” Eddie gasped, dropping lower, elbows to the counter, so his ass pressed into Richie’s face. 

Richie kept licking and sucking at him, the wet warmth something that Eddie thought he’d never quite grow accustomed to. It felt weird and good and maddening in the sense that it wasn’t _enough_ , and it was always a fucking revelation just how much it seemed Richie _loved_ to do this, judging from the sloppy enthusiastic sounds he made. 

Eddie’s hips bruised on the edge of the counter and his knees were shaking. Richie held one of his thighs in a tight grip, and with his other hand started to work a finger inside him. 

“There you go,” Richie said. “It’ll feel better if you aren’t so tense. Just breathe.” 

It was similar to something Richie might say to him normally in bed but a bit more formal and instructional. Less obscene, at the very least. 

God, Eddie really liked that. He liked Richie just as much when he was fingering him open and gasping, “Fuck, look at you, baby,” but it was no secret to either of them that he had a competency kink the size of Jupiter. Richie’s really smart and good at lots of things, including making Eddie see stars, and it’s sexy when he’s confident about it. He might not be a believable doctor, but he’s a believable authority figure, and Eddie’s hot for it. 

“How’m I–” Eddie squirmed when more room temperature lube met the hot core of him. “How am I doing?” 

Richie breathed heavily behind him, one long exhale as he slid his long, thick middle finger inside, Eddie so snug around him he could barely bend it. “You’re doing so well, staying relaxed for me. Deep breaths.” 

Eddie obeyed, taking in a deep breath as Richie got back to his feet. His breath hitched however, when Richie’s finger first brushed against his prostate. 

Richie clocked the reaction and pressed more firmly, and Eddie moaned a little, a soft _unh_ in the back of his throat. 

“There it is,” Richie said. “Feels good.” 

Richie kept the pressure on, maddening on its own, without stimulation on his cock at the same time. Eddie always wanted to come from just this, but when he tried on his own or with Richie it always reached an overwhelming point where he thought he would fall apart before he came. The plateau was too long, no peak in sight, so he would give up and touch his cock—still a satisfying, even sometimes earth-shattering, orgasm, but not one that allowed him to check an item off his sexual bucket list. 

Maybe this time he would be able to hold on long enough. He was certainly determined. 

Richie said, “I need to add another finger, to feel you. For the exam,” and Eddie heard the _snick_ of the cap of lube. 

The justification was probably very funny, but Eddie was too turned on now to do anything but nod, his head resting on his arms. He couldn’t see his own face in the mirror, head bowed too low, but he thought that Richie could—could see what he was doing to Eddie from two vantage points. The lights in the bathroom were bright and Eddie was so exposed. 

Richie’s index finger joined the middle, sliding in with a slight stretch, just as deep as before until the blunt tips of his fingers prodded Eddie’s prostate. 

He was unrelenting with it, just as Eddie had hoped, keeping him full and stretched with constant, steady stimulation that lit sparks behind Eddie’s closed eyelids. 

“Jesus,” Eddie muttered. He was gripping his own arms tight, trying to hold on. His cock hung free between his legs, barely touching the soft terrycloth of the robe. 

“You’re doing so well,” Richie said, his voice lower than it had been, gravely now. He stood close enough to Eddie to feel his erection pressed against his thigh. Unprofessional, Eddie thought to himself, amused. “I’m going to, uh,” Richie said, his left hand skating down Eddie’s back and around to his stomach. “Check your balls.” 

Eddie almost laughed at that, too, that a doctor would say ‘balls’ and not ‘testicles’ or even ‘scrotum,’ but he couldn’t do much more than whine quietly when Richie actually touched him, fingers pressing into soft skin. 

Richie squeezed lightly, rolling them in his big, warm palm and Eddie, overwhelmed, just kicked back lightly at his shin. “Yes, that’s another reflex test,” Richie said, and Eddie could hear the shit-eating grin on his face. “You passed.” 

This smug asshole. Eddie had no one to blame but himself, though; he had been inflating Richie’s ego on a daily basis since they first kissed and Eddie promptly became putty in his hands. He had created a monster. 

Richie’s fingers moved back over his perineum, where some lube had run down from his asshole, slicking the tender skin. 

Eddie was losing his fucking mind. 

“I need to come, _please_.”

“Come?” Richie asked, clearly having gone mad with power. “What kind of establishment do you think this is?”

“Richie, fuck me,” Eddie said, not above begging. “Please, I need it.” 

Richie’s breath left him in a heavy rush and he started fumbling to pull down his pants, tugging at the elastic waistband of the stupid costume. “Yeah, fuck, baby, hold on.” 

They had broken character now, clearly, but none of the tension had lifted; Eddie felt his heart pounding fast. The marble bathroom counter was full of condensation where he was breathing heavily. 

Soon the blunt head of Richie’s cock nudged between his cheeks and there was a familiar pulse-racing moment when Eddie wildly thought, _too big, there’s no way_ , but he was already loose and fucked-out, slumped on the bathroom counter, so there was little resistance. 

There was the tight hot stretch of Richie sliding inside, which Eddie could feel tingling in the tips of his toes—but the feeling didn’t pass, just mounted, growing more intense until Eddie said, “I’m coming,” his voice sharp in surprise as his cock pulsed and he striped the bathroom cupboards with white. 

“What, really?” Richie panted, hands flexing on his waist. “Holy fucking shit, already?” 

Eddie just nodded, trembling with a few aftershocks. “Yeah, Richie, come on, fuck me, wanna feel you.” 

Maybe it was consideration for the fact that Eddie had already finished—or maybe it was Richie’s own impatience now he was no longer playing the part of a calm doctor. Either way, Richie clearly was going to make this _fast_. Eddie yelped a little at the first hard thrust and Richie didn’t let up, fucking him against the bathroom counter. Eddie’s cheek slid against the sweat-damp marble for a moment before Richie hauled him back to stand up straight. 

Eddie could see them both in the mirror then, feel and see Richie breathing heavily against his ear, feel and see the snap of his hips up and up and up. Richie quickly untied the robe from around Eddie’s waist and it fell away to the floor, leaving Eddie completely naked and exposed. His chest was flushed and sweaty, and his cock was red and wet, still half-hard. 

Richie wrapped his arms around him, one hand reaching up to wrap lightly around the base of his neck, and he came like that, burying himself into Eddie’s ass and groaning as he bit at his shoulder. 

Eddie leaned back against him, his legs weak and trembling. “Holy fuck,” he breathed. 

Richie kissed his shoulder, soothing the stinging spot where he had bit him. “Yeah, my thoughts exactly.” 

Richie slowly, gingerly pulled out of him, leaving him feeling empty; cum and lube slid hot down Eddie’s inner thighs. The trembling of his legs hadn’t let up, and Richie still held him firmly around his waist. 

“Are you good? Are you gonna pass out or something?” Richie asked him, kissing at his neck. “I was gonna draw your blood next but maybe that’s not a great idea.” 

Eddie laughed weakly. “Yeah, I might need a quick nap first.” 

“Okay.” Richie led him the few steps from the bathroom over to their bed, where Eddie was happy to fall in, face-first. 

“Oof,” he said quietly into the cool, fresh sheets. 

“No wonder you like going to the doctor.” Richie sat on the edge of the bed next to him, tracing soothing patterns on his back with the tips of his fingers. “I haven’t had such good experiences, but maybe my luck is turning.” 

Eddie gave an affirmative hum, which was all he could manage since he was already falling asleep.


End file.
